Los problemas de un Héroe enamorado
by Historical Murderer
Summary: Desde niño América ha guardado sus sentimientos. Los recuerdos en la sala de reunión lo abruman. Ha estado enamorado de Inglaterra desde que era pequeño. Desde que se encontraron en aquella pradera. Esas noches de verano no volverán, pero desea que las estrellas cumplan su deseo. Re-Make. USUK. Basado en la canción Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari.


_**Los problemas de un Héroe enamorado**_

Estábamos en una típica reunión de la ONU. En esos días en los que todos discutían, gritaban y hablaban cosas innecesarias y sin sentido dentro de la sala; debo decir, como el Héroe que soy, debería ponerle un alto a esta situación y exponer las grandiosas y geniales ideas que provienen de mi país. Sin embargo esta vez no tenía ganas de detenerlos. Simplemente porque YO, Estados Unidos de América, conocido como Alfred F Jones, el Héroe del mundo, estoy enamorado. Dirán _que eso no debería ser malo para nada, _sin embargo para mí no hay arreglo, porque no soy correspondido. _ ¿Quién es la maravillosa persona que tiene ocupada la mente de nuestro admirable Héroe? _Pues bien, esa persona no es nada más ni nada menos que mi antiguo protector y "_Hermano Mayor" _Inglaterra, Arthur Kirkland. Desde que nos encontramos hace más de dos siglos en aquella pradera, no puedo dejar de pensar en él. Lo recuerdo como si fuese ayer. La primera vez que conocí a Inglaterra, él era el tipo de nación que la pasaba mal sonriendo.

Al yo ser una nación nueva e infanta, llamé la atención de muchas naciones que, por supuesto, vinieron a verme. En aquel tiempo, todos eran fuertes y geniales. Fueron amables y trataron de ganarse mi cariño con cualquier cosa. Cuando pequeño, quería que todos fueran mis hermanos y que termináramos siendo una gran familia, porque así ya no estaría solo en mis bastas tierras, demasiado grandes para mí en ese entonces. Pero desde ese momento comencé a comprender que las naciones siempre riñen y discuten entre ellas, tal como sucede actualmente. Competían para saber quién sería mi protector y yo de verdad quería que alguien estuviese allí conmigo. A pesar de que estaba con mis amigos animales, no podía hablar con ellos realmente. Me sentía muy solo. Por lo mismo decidí escoger a alguien que pudiese hacerme feliz y, a su vez, que fuese feliz conmigo también. Los primeros en tratar de probar quien era mejor para estar conmigo fueron Francia e Inglaterra. Arthur no fue realmente bueno con lo que me mostró. Aún recuerdo como su rostro me provocó un susto de muerte, no sabía si estaba tratando de ser aterrador o sonreír. Solo sabía que su expresión me recordaba a los fantasmas que habitaban en el bosque por la noche. Sin querer lloré de miedo. Francis, intentando calmarme, me ofreció comida. Todo lucía delicioso, jamás había probado nada de ese tipo. La boca se me hizo agua e instintivamente quería ir a coger un bocado, hasta que noté que Inglaterra estaba en un rincón sentado con lágrimas surcando sus mejillas. De pronto en aquella pradera, sentí que mi mundo se sacudió y un punzante dolor se depositaba en mi pecho, haciendo que también llorara, pero no de miedo. Arthur parecía tan fuerte y temible, pese a eso, ya se había rendido con un único intento. Recuerdo que Francia murmuró que su amigo no era bueno tratando con la gente. Eso significaba que Arthur siempre estaba solo, por sí mismo enfrentando a los demás. Me encaminé hasta él, para preguntarle, con inocencia de niño, si se encontraba bien. En ese momento lo entendí. De algún modo, sabía lo que Arthur sentía y finalmente lo escogí a él. Supe que él necesitaba a alguien y ese alguien quería ser yo. Si podía estar con Inglaterra, los dos seríamos felices. Me encargaría de eso. Lo tendría a él, como hermano posiblemente, aunque algo me decía que sentía iba mucho más allá. Arthur no me obligó a llamarlo _Hermano. _Fue extraño, porque eso significaba que él tampoco pedía un hermano. Ambos nos necesitábamos mutuamente en este mundo que para mí, era sólo para los dos. Me prometió que me cuidaría y que estaría allí para mí siempre. Sonreí y acepté todo lo que dijo sin dudarlo, porque yo también decidí protegerlo y cuidarlo con todas mis fuerzas. Desde ese momento yo quise ser su Héroe.

Pasó mucho tiempo en el que Arthur iba y venía de su país al mío. Siempre llegaba malherido, y yo me sentía inútil y lloraba al no poder hacer nada por evitar sus heridas. Mi promesa no se estaba cumpliendo y él a pesar de todo su dolor, me daba hermosas y grandes sonrisas. Esas que sigo amando. Mientras él estaba en su nación y yo en la mía, no podía evitar llorar y él me enviaba cartas que me hacían sentir menos soledad. _ El cielo despejado es como el color de tus ojos. De un azul sereno y calmo, que acompañado por los rayos del sol, me recuerda mucho a ti, por tu alegría. _ Me decía, A mis adentros me preguntaba si podría recordarme siempre, ya que siempre sus cielos estaban cubiertos de nubes. Inglaterra, muy pocas veces podía venir a verme, pero cuando podía estar conmigo por un largo tiempo, en verano, nos quedábamos observando las estrellas. Me contaba mil historias de ellas. Decía que como viajaba en barco, se daba el tiempo de observar el cielo y conocía a todas y cada una de las estrellas, casi como viendo un mapa. También me dijo que cada vez que caía una, representaba un deseo. _Que Arthur nunca me olvide por favor _ Coreaba sin cesar cuando veía una estrella fugaz. Aquellas historias, no las he olvidado hasta el día de hoy.

Había veces en que aparecía Francia para darme algunos saludos y un poco de su comida. Arthur sin esperar lo echaba molesto por su presencia. Siempre miraba como discutían. Aunque se dijeran cosas hirientes o se lanzaran golpes, parecían muy cercanos y entre ellos había una confianza indescriptible. Arthur con él se mostraba diferente, causando en mí un revuelo de sentimientos. Francis siempre fue muy atrevido. Lo abrazaba y trataba de besarlo, sólo por fastidiar. Después de que él ya no estaba, corría a abrazar a Arthur. Pero él no comprendía el significado de mis acciones, sólo acariciaba mi cabeza y sonreía. Eso me irritaba, porque demostraba que él, sin importar que, me veía más como un hermano pequeño. Yo quería que me viese como a Francia, o como los otros que yo no conocía y sabían las otras cosas de Arthur que yo quería saber. Las personas de mí país comenzaron a desear la igualdad entre las dos naciones, y mi deseo creció hasta que finalmente, decidí que distanciarnos era lo mejor. Busqué mi independencia y la libertad. Lo suficiente para así llegar a su corazón. Sin embargo mis sentimientos no le alcanzaron y empeoró nuestra relación. Hasta ante de las guerras mundiales, no me aceptó como un igual. Se podría decir que me odiaba demasiado. Siempre que nos veíamos no me miraba ni dirigía la palabra, a excepción de lo que debíamos hablar por obligación. Después comencé a ser participé de las guerras, aceptándome paulatinamente hasta llegar a la relación que tenemos ahora. Sin embargo, lo único que hay entre nosotros no son más que ironías, gritos y peleas.

Definitivamente Arthur no es la misma persona que era cuando yo era pequeño. Se exalta con rapidez, casi siempre está de mal humor, y cuando no lo está es porque habla con sus ilusiones, haciendo una de esas expresiones puras y enternecedoras que me encantan; actúa como unanciano porque lee y escucha cosas de la prehistoria, además de que su música, comida y todo lo que tiene que ver con él es… Peculiar. Sobre todo su comida, que incluso desde la primera vez que la probé, no ha cambiado su inigualable sabor a carbón. Comida que yo comía para ver la cara de felicidad que me daba cuando le decía que estaba delicioso. No es para nada amable y para mi cumpleaños se enferma gravemente, faltando a muchas de las fiestas a las que lo he invitado. Y así puedo ir enumerando un montón de cosas que hacen que todo lo que tenga que ver con él sea anormal. Es extraño, lo sé, aunque él es sarcástico, quisquilloso con todo lo que digo y hago, se la pase gritándome por la forma en que hago las cosas, aunque llore con facilidad y se confine en el aislamiento, lo que siento por él en vez de disminuir, va en aumento. Sin poder evitarlo todas las cosas que hace, capturan mi atención. Sus muecas, su expresión sonriente, su expresión enojada, su expresión triste... No puedo evitar reparar en cada detalle, sin embargo siempre finjo que no me importa y que no estoy al tanto. El odio me invade con las cosas que le rodean y se le acercan. Cuando le sonríe a Japón o a Noruega, para mí nunca lo hace. Cuando discute con Sealand y después de todo eso, le da unos scones, es como si ese niño haya robado el que antes era mi lugar. O, sobre todo, cuando Francia se le acerca y lo toca. Esa molestia nunca va a cambiar. Quiero alejarlo de todos. Quiero que sea sólo mío. Quiero que en este mundo no haya alguien sepa más cosas que yo de él. Pero no puedo. Lo primero que hago es extender esa barrera que hay entre nosotros. Siempre que me critica, para proteger mis verdaderos sentimientos, le respondo con sarcasmo, al instante su expresión y ánimo se descomponen y se aleja inmediatamente de mí, con ojos llorosos. Pocas expectativas tengo de que en un futuro cercano llegue a sentir lo mismo que yo, sin recordar el pasado.

En la sala de reuniones, Inglaterra está leyendo un libro y tomando una taza de té ajeno a lo que sucedía a su alrededor. A pesar del griterío de todos, tiene una expresión tranquila y relajada, como si estuviera solo en el lugar, sin ruido. En ese momento tan agitado, decido observar libremente a Arthur mientras estaba allí sentado, seguro que con una pierna cruzada sobre la otra bajo la mesa, una costumbre que quizá no ha abandonado. Tiene una expresión tranquila y relajada. Sus ojos estaban sumidos en el libro, demasiado concentrado como para tomar en cuenta su entorno. Su concentración es alta. Su pelo rubio está desordenado, como naturalmente es, pero no sé cómo es que conserva la elegancia. Sus pobladas cejas resaltan en su rostro, como no están enarcadas en ninguna mueca, se ven relativamente normal. Sus profundos ojos verde esmeralda siguen posados en las letras del libro. Esos ojos que cargan una gran soledad y son fáciles de leer. Siempre he querido que sean dirigidos a mí y no a un libro, otra nación o a sus ilusiones. Su nariz tan agraciada y lisa, en invierno o temperaturas bajas se torna de un rosa suave que hace que su rostro se vea como el de un niño. Su piel es tersa y blanca como la nieve que cae sobre su país. Mientras bebía té, de frambuesa probablemente dado a que es su sabor favorito, sus labios rojizos, delgados y carnosos, brillaban por el contacto con la bebida. Pasando su lengua lentamente sobre ellos, saboreando el líquido que escapaba… _"Rayos." _Volteo la mirada a mis manos y me abofeteo mentalmente, controlando el impulso de pararme e ir y besarlo. No puedo impedir que la sangre suba a mi rostro. Respirando lentamente para tranquilizarme, me tomo unos minutos para volver la vista donde él. Sigo observándolo detenidamente buscando detalles que quizá no haya notado antes. Trato de parecer desinteresado mientras estoy descaradamente con mis ojos pegados en su perfil, hasta que de pronto sube la vista y nuestras miradas se encuentran. Sin darme cuenta le mantuve la mirada, tratando de encontrar pistas en sus ojos, hasta que noté que él también lo hacía. De pronto hubo un pequeño destello que no supe descifrar y luego desvió la mirada con un leve rubor que resaltaba en su mejillas pálidas. ¿Qué significa eso? Me impresionó su reacción. Segundos después, también desvío la mirada y fijo la vista en la ventana que hay al lado de mi asiento, tratando de no mostrar algún sentimiento o emoción, como el nerviosismo. En mi fuero interno estuve comparando su reacción con alguna del pasado y no podía encontrar respuesta. Miles de preguntas cruzaban por mi mente. Negándome a formar una expectativa sacudí la cabeza un poco para alejar todas las ideas que aparecieron de la nada. Preferí observar el exterior a través de la ventana.

Comenzó a oscurecer y las estrellas ya brillaban alto en el cielo. Sé cual es cual gracias a las enseñanzas de Arthur y reconozco a muchas de las que logro divisar por la ventana. Una memoria vino a mi cabeza. Cuando encontré una estrella que había nacido y Arthur no había reconocido de inmediato la reclamé como mía y la que estaba junto a ella, era de él. Allí brillaban ambas juntas, la nostalgia me invadió. También encuentro al trío del cinturón de Orión y muchas más. Vi que se supone pertenecía a un triángulo. El triángulo de verano. Recuerdo que las tres siempre resaltaban unidas, Arthur con una voz inocente me explicaba y su dedo las señalaba. Deneb, Altair y Vega. Vega resplandeciendo sola en todo el universo. Las demás no se veían. Tal vez las otras dos desaparecieron o quizá explotaron. Me pregunto si una estrella puede sentir soledad…

¡OUCH! – grito de dolor al sentir que algo duro me golpea la cabeza, trayéndome de vuelta a la realidad y al mundo real. Me quejo un poco, sobándome el lugar donde fue golpeado. Subí la mirada para ver quién era el culpable. Arthur y su libro. Me desconcierta verlo allí parado frente a mí con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, con el libro colgando de una mano. Me compuse y recorrí la sala visualmente. Veo que ya no queda casi nadie. La reunión había terminado hace mucho. – Oh, vaya…

Oi, ¿Qué demonios haces sentado allí como un idiota? ¿Sabías que la reunión terminó o es que estabas buscando marcianos en tu mente?

"_Como siempre tan delicado, mi querido Inglaterra." _Quise responder pero me contuve. Quizá se molestaría y este minuto de conversación que logré obtener por mi distracción, se irá con él.

Eh, bueno… Es sólo que… Un Héroe debe buscar respuesta a los problemas que no parecen tener solución

- Invento, con un porcentaje de verdad en mis palabras con una sonrisa amable. No le podía decir que en medio de la reunión estuve pensando en él. Me golpearía hasta casi matarme y gritaría ¡Emancipado pervertido! ¡Seguramente la rana te contagió sus bichos eróticos y quizá…! ¡Ahg! ¡Qué asqueroso! Me lo imagino con estremecimientos de repugnancia. ¡Puede que hasta se burle de mí! Diablos... Es difícil definir su reacción…

¿Está todo bien? – repentinamente se mostró inquieto… ¿Se está preocupando por mí? Es imposible, es simple caballerosidad. Es lo que haría con cualquiera. Hasta con Francia. Una sacudida de rabia me recorre, haciendo que aprete los puños. Otra vez busqué poner la mente en frío y guardar la calma.

Claro que sí. No hay nada que YO no pueda solucionar. El Héroe de todos no tiene debilidades. – Me apunté con el pulgar y reí ruidosamente para desviar el tema. Porque dudo que haya solución. Es probable que para llegar a su corazón tome más de lo que me tomó escogerlo como mi protector.

Su semblante cambió. Su expresión se suavizó y sus ojos ya no mostraban inquietud. Trato de convencerme de que mis sentimientos no lograrán alcanzarlo. O tal vez…

Oye… Me preguntaba si quieres dar un paseo… - un sonrojo débil se asoma por su rostro. Eso me asombró. que él mismo se haya dispuesto a invitarme. ¿Por qué razón? ¿Cuál es su objetivo?

¿Por qué? – susurre sin darme cuenta.

Oh… Uhm… ¡Me quiero comprar un helado! Quería invitar a Sealand, pero él se fue con Suecia y Finlandia. Pensé que un niño malcriado como tu quizá quiera venir. No es porque estés desanimado, o porque me preocupes, o quiera darte algo. Sólo eso… Creo… – habló rápidamente. Mis ojos no creían lo que veían ni mis oídos lo que escuchaban ¿No me lo estoy imaginando verdad? – Y, ¿Quieres venir? Porque si no, a mí no…

¡Si quiero! – salté por la emoción, haciendo que Arthur diera un respingo. – Ósea, quiero decir, no me perdería un helado gratis por nada. – reí para mis adentros al ver como hacía una de sus muecas raras, tiernas y graciosas.

¿Cuál es el chiste? - farfulló avergonzado, con los labios fruncidos y las mejillas rojas, casi tanto como un tomate. - Idiota…

Antes de salir, termino de guarda mis documentos y cojo la chaqueta de la silla. Luego nos dirigimos a la salida del edificio. El cielo ya estaba oscuro y las estrellas brillaban intensamente. Olvidé que nos encontrábamos en Paris, capital de Francia. Las calles están llenas de luces, colores y fragancias dulces en el aire que embriagan. No es un mal lugar. Avanzábamos intercambiando unas pocas palabras y el silencio entre nosotros no tenía tensión. ¿Se sentirá bien? No está de mal humor como siempre. Reí disimuladamente. Ojala pudiese decirle mis sentimientos sin que él escape de mí.

Siento un grito familiar a nuestra espalda. Me volteo lentamente rogando que no sea quien creo que es. Es Francia, dirigiendo todo un grupo. Canadá detrás de él, España e Italia del Sur, Alemania e Italia del Norte, Prusia tirando del brazo de Austria y detrás de ellos dos Hungría con una sartén, a su lado Liechtenstein mirando con curiosidad y Suiza con esa cara de pocos amigos. Todos liderados por Francia dispuestos a arruinar mi noche con Inglaterra. Arthur murmuró algo, que no alcancé a entender, como si estuviese desilusionado. Demonios… Mi oportunidad… Una idea brotó en mi mente.

¡Vamos! – tomo su mano y tiro de ella para empezar una carrera.

¡Hacia dónde! – preguntó mientras empezábamos a correr por las calles.

¡No lo sé! – Respondo con la adrenalina recorriendo mis venas. Escucho una risilla escapar de la boca de Arthur, haciendo que riera. Me Acordé de esas películas en donde los agentes escapaban de los enemigos.

Corrimos por mucho tiempo, hasta que pasamos por lugares donde las luces del centro ya no alumbraban. Estábamos entrando a una plaza llena de faroles encendidos débilmente, dándoles un toque mágico y enigmático al ambiente. Caminamos a través de la plaza. Respirando agitadamente, nos tiramos de espalda al pasto con las manos tomadas todavía. En mi pecho sentía una gran calidez.

Woah… Hace mucho no corría… tanto… - reí entrecortadamente por los jadeos que seguían. – Fue una total locura… Gran huída…

No pudimos comprar el helado… - Arthur soltó unas carcajadas agitadas que me fascinaron.

Nos quedamos quietos tratando de acompasar nuestro ritmo cardiaco y respiración. Nuestros brazos estaban extendidos a los lados y nuestras manos permanecían tomadas.

_Quisiera decirte lo que siento. Que supieras los sentimientos que he guardado por ti todo este tiempo, esos de los que nunca te has enterado._

Mirábamos fijamente al cielo sin decir nada. Nuestras respiraciones ya casi no se sentían. El tiempo se detuvo a nuestro alrededor. De pronto, las estrellas empezaron a caer, dándonos un espectáculo de astros hermoso. Una lluvia de estrellas fugaces. En el cielo volví a encontrar mi estrella y la de Arthur.

Oh… Mira Ar…- Giré mi cara para ver por entero la suya y quedé sin palabras. Sus labios formaron una pequeña sonrisa y su vista estaba totalmente pegada en el cielo. Se veía hermoso. Las luces hacían un juego con sus facciones y piel, increíble. Haciendo que adquiriera un pálido atractivo y fascinante, haciendo que pareciese irreal, mas un débil y encantador sonrojo declaraba que él seguía siendo Inglaterra. Mi ser amado.

"_¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer realmente?" Una voz sonó en el fondo de mi mente._

Ese verano de mi infancia en que vi las estrellas junto a Arthur ya no volverá. Tampoco lo harán las oportunidades que tuve de estar junto a él, o las veces que he querido decirle lo que siento y no pude.

_Este mundo es cruel. Nos separa el tiempo, las estrellas desaparecen y cada vez estás más lejos. Pero es hermoso porque tú estás en él. Por favor no me olvides. Por favor acepta mis sentimientos._

Permanecí de nuevo con la vista fija en su hermosura, que desde pequeño me cautivó. Esas lagrimas que vi caer e hicieron mi mundo cambiar. Esos ojos que iluminan mi vida inmortal. Quiero que este momento fuese eterno. Quiero besarte, pero un dolor en mi pecho me detuvo.

_Ah, es verdad, no sabes que te amo._

Arthur volvió su mirada hacia a mí. Nuestras miradas estuvieron pegadas por mucho tiempo que parecieron años. Traté de buscar en la profundidad de sus ojos alguna respuesta o señal. Tratando de recuperar el tiempo perdido, buscando una forma arrebatarle esa soledad con la que ha cargado años.

_Déjame saber todo de ti. Déjame entrar en tu corazón. Yo te protegeré._

Alfred… Yo… - susurró avergonzado, desviando la mirada. Casi suelto un gimoteo al perder la conexión con sus ojos. Pero recordé donde nos encontrábamos.

_Recordé que estábamos en Paris. Que somos naciones. Que debemos volver. Que a pesar de ser independientes el uno del otro, no somos seres mortales individuales. Que mis sentimientos no eran correspondidos. Que esto significa estar enamorado y que lo que siento por ti es algo que solamente yo sé._

Creo que… Creo que es hora de volver al hotel. – señalo incómodo. La verdad es que no quiero que este momento acabe, pero el tiempo me ha odiado desde que soy pequeño.

Tienes razón. – respondió aclarándose la garganta, poniéndose lentamente de pie y sacudiendo su traje.

_Te amo tanto que duele…_

Me incorporo lentamente con su ayuda. Sacudo mis ropas y ambos nos dirigimos al hotel a paso lento. No hablamos mientras caminamos de vuelta a las luces. Siento mi cara acalorada, lo que significa que estoy sonrojado. De reojo veo el rostro de Arthur y él también lo estaba. No soltamos nuestras manos en ningún momento y así seguimos por las atrayentes calles de Paris.

_Porque deseo que otra vez tu dedo señale aquellas estrellas brillantes en el cielo. Que ese tono inocente y puro en tu voz me explique las constelaciones. Que pueda amarte como he querido desde siempre…_

_Ruego a las estrellas que cayeron esta noche y a las que cayeron hace mucho en ese verano, que ese deseo que repetí muchas veces… _

_Se haga realidad. _

_Pocas palabras tengo pero solo pido disculpas por mi anterior desaparición y por haber borrado el fic. Espero les guste y si me leyeron hasta aquí muchas gracias. _

_Nos vemos~ _


End file.
